La Princesa Del Reino Perdido
by xIshisu-Chanx
Summary: Sakura tiene una vida normal en la tierra, aun que siempre sintió que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y un día descubrirá que la princesa de un reino perdido y su vida dará un giro


Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

Aunque... "las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"

La Princesa del Reino Perdido

Prologo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cuenta una muy antigua historia que cuatro grandes dioses aparecieron en el espacio, al sentirse tan solos y rodeados de nada más que planetas sin vida decidieron esparcir su magia y conocimientos dándole vida a toda la galaxia, estaban tan cansados que se sumieron en un sueño eterno, Tomoeda fue el planeta elegido por los dioses como su lugar de descanso, haciendo de este el más bello y poderoso de todos.

Tan agotados estaban que una chispa de sus poderes cayo en el inmenso y oscuro vacío del espacio, era tan pequeña la chispa que no le dieron importancia.

Durante miles de años los planetas crecieron en paz y armonía juntos, cada mundo contaba con un guardián o portador de los poderes dados a su mundo y por supuesto esos eran los reyes y reinas de cada mundo, familias escogidas por los dioses de cuidar y proteger su mundo y velar por la paz.

Mientras los mundos convivían en armonía nadie sabía que durante esos miles de años el descuido de los dioses creció en la oscuridad y que pronto acabaría con la paz y armonía reinante, se vengaría de los dioses quienes lo abandonaron en el olvido.

El gran reino de Tomoeda, también conocido como el reino de los dioses, gozaba de paz y de felicidad hasta que el descuido de los dioses, el señor de la oscuridad como lo llamaron, amenazo con destruir todo a su paso, los guardianes de cada mundo unían fuerzas para combatirlo.

En el palacio de Tomoeda eran invadido por horribles criaturas hechas de miasma, la Reina de Tomoeda, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del palacio con un pequeño de nueve años y con un bulto rosa con flores de cerezo entre sus brazos, llego a la última puerta del pasillo ingresando a una habitación y cerrando las puertas.

- Sálvense, abriré un portal - le dijo a su hijo entregándole el pequeño bulto - por favor, cuídala -

La reina juntó sus manos luego las extendió abriendo un portal, se podía ver a través de él un enorme árbol de cerezos y lo que parecía ser un templo de otro mundo, pero la reina estaba débil por haber dado a luz hace apenas unas horas y cayo de rodillas al suelo agotada, dejando el portal a medio abrir, el pequeño miro el portal que estaba por cerrarse y luego vio a su madre.

- Solo uno puede pasar, ¿verdad? - dijo el pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros casi negros, y con decisión en sus ojos marrones corrió hacia el portal dejando al pequeño bulto rosa del otro lado del portal bajo el cerezo, de inmediato el portal cerro.

- Touya - dijo dificultosamente su madre, el niño fue a su lado - tú también debiste ir - la hizo callar con un gesto.

- No hable, madre está muy deb.. - no termino la frase puesto que en esos momentos los monstruos de miasma abrieron la puerta haciéndola estallar.

…..

Después de largos días de lucha lograron detenerlo, pero no derrotarlo, los cuatros reinos principales lo sellaron en una prisión tan oscura como él mismo, alejado de todo y de todos.

El malvado señor de la oscuridad dejo al reino de Tomoeda cubierto de miasma, la familia real, los poseedores de los poderes supremos habían muerto, la mayoría de las personas del reino lograron escapar aceptando la invitación de los diferentes reinos quienes les bridaron alojo.

No tenían esperanzas de poder volver a su amado mundo.

O eso creían.

Muy lejos de Tomoeda, en un mundo olvidado por los dioses, puesto que no poseía magia alguna, llamado Tierra, un pequeño bulto rosa lloraba desconsoladamente a los pies de un gran cerezo, sus llantos fueron escuchados por el dueño del templo, un hombre joven de largos cabellos negros azulados atados con un lazo, sus ojos eran del color de los zafiros escondidos detrás de unos anteojos, tomo a la pequeña bebita en sus brazos destapándole el rostro que estaba cubierto por las mantas, una hermosa bebe con grandes y brillantes ojos del color de las esmeraldas y cabellos castaños claros.

- Hola pequeña - la bebe dejo de llorar - me llamo Clow, ¿y tu pequeña? - la bebe soltó una carcajada - bueno, entonces… - observo detenidamente a la bebe dándose cuenta que llevaba un collar muy valioso a simple vista, la cadena era de color plata y el dije era una flor de cerezo incrustada con pequeños diamantes - ya se, te llamare Sakura, como la flor del cerezo -

Mientras se dirigía al templo con la niña se dijo mentalmente que la pequeña debía ser muy importante, pero eso lo sabría con el tiempo.

- Yo cuidare de ti el tiempo que necesites hasta que llegue tu momento de partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Notas de Autora: dejen su opinión al respecto. No tengo idea de cuando voy a subir el primer capitulo asi que no prometo fechas.

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


End file.
